1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to communication devices that operate in conjunction with prepaid accounts.
2. Background of the Invention
The use of prepaid accounts with communication devices has grown substantially. A prepaid account is a type of financial account from which charges incurred for the usage of a communication device linked to the prepaid account are paid. Whereas with a traditional, or non-prepaid, account, a subscriber receives a bill for charges already incurred, with a prepaid account, the account must be funded before the communication device linked with that account can be used. Any charges arising from usage of the communication device linked with the prepaid account are debited from the prepaid account when incurred.
While prepaid accounts can be used in any of a variety of different situations, such accounts often are opened by a parent on behalf of a child. The child can utilize the communication device only to the extent that funds are available in the prepaid account. This prevents the user of the communication device from incurring expenses beyond an anticipated amount or beyond the user's ability to pay, i.e., beyond the balance available on the prepaid account.
In some cases, the user of the communication device may incur enough charges that the prepaid account is depleted, leaving the communication device unavailable for further use until the prepaid account is replenished. In the case of a parent-child relationship, for example, the child may exhaust the prepaid account very quickly. The communication device will not be available for communications, i.e., calls or other messages, whether with the parents or others, until such time that funds are added to the prepaid account.